1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to flat wiring, and more particularly, to a thin, bendable, surface-mounted flat wire for use in a variety of wiring applications.
2. Description of the Related Art
Current wiring and re-wiring techniques and procedures present many limitations to the user in existing commercial or residential applications. The choices for adding, changing or moving any of the many wiring applications—electrical, telephone, antenna/CATV, loud speaker, and low voltage wiring, as well as the associated plugs, switches, and connections—is expensive or obtrusive or both.
Temporary or removable methods such as extension cords, long telephone and antenna/CATV cords, external loud speaker wire, and low voltage wire, are cumbersome and hard to hide or blend into a room.
Permanent installations typically require either a professional to install in a wall if the user desires a hidden installation or the use of some type of unattractive and inflexible conduit. Both methods tend to be expensive.
In light of the foregoing, there exists a need for a permanent, non-obtrusive, low-cost, easy to self-install, location specific, hidden system for wiring and re-wiring applications on walls and ceilings. There also exists a need for associated plugs, switches, and connections that could provide an interface between such a new wiring system and conventional wiring.